


Don't Wanna Be All By Myself

by Mercury_777



Series: All the MerHartWin [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, because I broke myself after the last one, drama queen!harry, s'cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is such a drama queen. It's just a little cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Be All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Don't Wanna Be All By Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676737) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



    Drowsiness, headache, sneezing, coughing, fever, and stomach aches. Being sick was no fun. No one ever wants to be sick, especially when they’re all alone with no one to take care of them.

    Harry could vouch full-heartedly for that statement. If it hadn’t already been planned through Kingsman, he would be planning his funeral; it would hardly be considered an exaggeration to say he felt like death. His lungs burned every time he breathed and he could only breath through his mouth because his nose was so congested and runny. His brain pounded against his skull even after he had taken about nine Advil. Harry was beginning to wonder if all of the different cold medicine he had taken were cancelling each other out and leaving Harry to fend off the germs by himself. He wouldn’t doubt it.

    All of this would be much better if he had people to talk with. Eggsy would be sitting in a chair next to the bed talking Harry’s ears off about everything and Merlin would be on the other side of Harry’s bed, probably typing away on his laptop. But alas, Eggsy was on a mission and Merlin was at the mansion guiding Eggsy through said mission. The only comfort Harry had was the boring talk show playing on the television and the sleeping JB who was firmly pressed into his side. He softly pet the snoozing dog and sighed out in a rough voice.

    “You’re the only one who hasn’t abandoned me, JB.”

    “Oh stop being such so dramatic, Harry.” A thick Scottish brogue rang through his ears and Harry smiled.

    “I can be as dramatic as I want. I’m all alone and dying.” Harry could hear Merlin’s eye roll.

    “So you aren’t feeling any better?”

    “No. My body hurts, my soup is cold, and I have no one to take care of me.” Harry wasn’t pouting. He didn’t pout, ever. His bottom lip was just protruding slightly more than usual and the whine in his voice was an uncontrollable side effect of being sick.

    “Well. The lad’s mission went well and he should get to the mansion in an hour or so.” Harry smiled to himself. “So give about two and a half to three hours and we will both be home to take care of your highness. But, please try to get some sleep in the meanwhile?” Harry agreed.

    He took one last Advil before he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

    He woke awhile later to the smell of warm soup and fresh bread. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room giving his eyes time to adjust.

    “Good morning, Princess.” Merlin snarked from his right. He turned his head and smiled at the man who had placed his laptop to the side to focus on his soup.

   “Hello, Merlin.” He turned his head to look at Eggsy who was digging into his soup with amazing pace. “Hello, Eggsy.” Eggsy put his bowl and spoon down and grinned at Harry.

    “Are you feelin’ better?” Harry nodded honestly. His body and head had stopped aching, his throat was still a bit scratchy. Eggsy’s grin widened.

    “Do you think you’d manage moving into a chair four feet away?” Merlin asked putting down his bowl. “I’m going to change the sheets and Eggsy will get you a bowl of soup and some bread if you do.”

    Harry sighed reluctantly (read: _Dramatically_ ).

    “Yes I do believe I’ll manage the trek.” Eggsy stood instantly and helped Harry to his chair. After planting a small kiss on Harry’s forehead, Eggsy bolted out of the room to get Harry a bowl of soup. Merlin stripped his sick-ridden sheets off the bed and went downstairs to get new ones and threw the old ones in the laundry room to be dealt with later. They both returned at the same time. Merlin put the new sheets down and Eggsy fixed Harry a large bowl of soup and gave him a warm piece of bread. All three of them chowed down. Eggsy did most of the talking. The conversation sparked by Harry asking about the large bruise on Eggsy’s forehead.

    Once they had finished their meal, Harry had had a shower, JB had been fed, and they changed into their pajamas, the three men settled into bed with JB at their feet. Harry laid, in what was usually Eggsy’s spot, between Eggsy and Merlin soaking in their warmth.

    “You see Merlin. This was all that I wanted.” Harry feigned innocently.

    “Shut up and sleep.” Merlin retorted. Eggsy chuckled tiredly and snuggled in closer to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you to those who have commented so far. Spoiler Alert (but not really) the next one is gonna be smut. Also, did you get it? Did you get the title? As a warning for the future I have many puns lined up for the next stories. Get ready. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Still needy. Still want all the comments and suggestions. (Love specific suggestions.)


End file.
